???? Yeixrai (Llharry)
Overview "You desire blood, Walker of the Woods? I shalt provide. Though it shall be your own subservience to me that will earn you such rewards" The Head of the Yeixrai family is a mysterious woman. Usually known simply as the Yeixrai-Ha'ien, most of those outside the family who have met her do not even know what she looks like. Conversations with her usually take place through a set of shutters and silks, keeping her shrouded in darkness and nigh impossible to see. Her influence is wide within the Nachtver lands, her family being one of the most powerful. Some call her the TekoKante, ''A rough translation of which would be Bloodbringer. Her prowess in combat is legendary, not through people witnessing it (The only known survivor of even a minor skirmish with the Ha'ien is Canvas, Who she likely intended to take alive), But through the clouds of red mist left in her wake. Such mists of blood are all that remains of the majority of her opponents. Those who are of a family she truly respects will usually have an intact corpse left, the cause of death usually being a slit throat or pierced heart. Though few have seen her, and those who do rarely talk about it as a matter of honor, She is described as a 5'7" young woman, with deathly pale skin and red eyes, White hair and vamparic teeth. Despite the slightly overbearing look, her succubus heritige gives her a large sense of allure to all those who directly see her, hence she tends to speak from behind a set of shutters and curtain. Her succubus lineage has also given her a set of bone heels, oddly reminiscent of high-heels and jet black in colour, as well as slightly pointed ears and an over-sexualised figure. Detail '"Bite me. The Lakorei did just minutes ago. They threatened me, And what little remains of the Lakorei-Ha'ien's harem is currently cleaning my bath. Specifically, They're clearing the Lakorei-Ha'ien out of my bath."' The Ha'ien is a dangerous woman to cross. She is known to have had entire families slaughtered, with their servants brought back for her own pleasure, and those who have heard of her encounters early on in her leadership of the Yeixrai Family recall only the pure destruction she would bring. All that remained of many of her enemies was the settling mist of blood in the wind, tainting the surrounding area red. Her appearance is known only to her servants and the few of the Yeixrai family allowed to stay in the same complex as her, But those who have had conversations with her describe her as having the voice of a young, steadfast woman. The story of the Yeixrai-Ha'ien. '"From the ashes of the broken house of Yei-Exrai, I declare my family to be known as the Yeixrai, And will cull all those who dare poison it's sacred grounds with their presence."''' For many centuries the Yeixrai were barely considered a family, Laughed at in the outer settlements and barely even heard of in the Capital. Originally written as Yei-Exrai, Their achievments were few, and skirmishes within the family were common. The birth of the Yei-Exrai Head's daughter had no celebration. Few even saw her until she was six when it was found she had mastered the Kirakashi, the traditional Commandant's weapon that would normally require years of practice under the Commandant Program. With little more than a few months practice in the attic, She was spearing birds mid flight, and bringing them home to be cooked in her rather poor house-hold. Interest soon died out however, and she was once again left to her own devices. For years, little was heard, and the Yei-Exrai family fell into further disarray. The chaos culminated in an attack on the Head's household, by a small splinter group hoping to take over. Her father was kill in the defence, and they soon broke into the manor. It wasn't until the next morning when the neighbors investigated that the events could be fully understood. The father had died at the gates, along with the majority of the guards. The remainder of the guards were killed defending her mother, Who was taken hostage as she attempted to escape. The search for the daughter then began, heading into the east wing of the household, usually empty aside from the girl. Upon the neighbors entry into the east wing, red walls dripping with blood greeted them. Not a single corpse was found, aside from one stuck in the window, legs missing and the lance of a Kirakashi buried in his chest. The little girl of the Yei-Exrai family was found up in her room, which had been scrubbed clean, reading recent economic reports of the family's affairs. She declared herself the new head of the Yei-Exrai family, Which would be shortened to Yeixrai in her honor. Within a month, the Yexrai was the most prosperous family in the outlying towns. At first, other major families sought to induct this enlightened child into their own family, Only to be met with the disappearence of kidnappers, assassins and eventually armies. Little could stop their growth into the most wealthy family in the Nachtver state. And with wealth, came power. Many came to her with requests for assistance and the young Ha'ien would grant such requests happily, if they suited the mysterious plans she had laid out in her mind. Many began to owe her favours, Which she used sparingly. Establishing a complex close to the capital, the Ha'ien stayed quiet for many years, extending her influence as she saw fit, Before deciding to move to the Draconis Realms, And setting plans in motion for a new complex to be built there. Only recently has she moved into this complex, Accompanied by servants, guards and family friends. Abilities Hair Her profficiency with using her anima to control her hair is untold. Indeed, she rarely uses any other weapon, preferring to cut her enemies into chunks so small they float away on the breeze, or to restrain a victim with it before moving onto her Soul Skill... Soul Skill Her soul skill allows her to directly manipulate the feeling of lust in either her, or someone she is in physical contact with, to a degree that exposure for a short duration can allow her to cause a target to go insane. Fortunately, however, she is rarely this cruel. Category:Character Category:Fantasy Category:Family - Yeixrai